


That Second Chance

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-14
Updated: 1999-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	That Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Disclaimer: This piece of poetry has been written solely for the  
entertainment of the readers (and its author) 

 

****

Disclaimer: This piece of poetry has been written solely for the entertainment of the readers (and its author). No infringement upon copyrights has been intended.

## THAT SECOND CHANCE

## by Renny Ramos

##    
So, this is what it feels like to hope.

##    
Your love draws me out of the shadows,

## into the light of your life.

##    
The warmth spreads from your heart to mine, 

## and I am reminded of spring.

##    
Limbs unfolding gracefully, like a dancer's,

## breaking winter's icy hold.

##    
If only you would wait for me. 

##    
Someday, when I am brave enough,

## I shall let you in and give you my heart.

****

 

## \- The End \- 

##    
_E-mail the author:_


End file.
